An OCinderella Story
by SwEetAsiAnGurL
Summary: Pretty much like the movie A Cinderella Story. It's kind of with a huge twist! Fantasyish. Just like the title and info says!
1. Prologue

**An OCinderella Story**

**Rating:** Teen

**Genre:** Romance, Drama, Humor, Fantasy.

**Pairing:** SasukexOC, AN: There will be other pairings too but you'll see.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own, A Cinderella Story! END OF CONVERSATION.

**Summary:** Pretty much like the movie: A Cinderella Story. Fantasyish. Kasumi was just a peasant-like girl who works at the Ichiraku Ramen Diner. She met someone who went to the same school as her online and he's a secret admire. There's more than 1,000 kids at the school. She also has two evil step-sisters who just plan to take over her life and ruin her, along with a step-mother. Will she find her prince and live happily ever after? Or just live a life as a Ramen-serving girl?

* * *

**Prologue**

_Kasumi's POV_

My name's Kasumi Utada, right now I'm currently 15-years old, with long golden-brown hair with dark brown eyes. and let me tell you something really somewhat a miracle happened! It all started when I was just a little girl, eight years old to be exact. My dad was single because my mom had passed away when I was just three years old. He always read me fairytale stories every night when I went to bed, so then it was always easier for me to fall asleep right away. He read, a lot of fairytales like; Sleeping Beauty, Snow White, Beauty and Beast... but, my most favorite favorite fairytale story he read to me was always Cinderella. I don't know why but it just seemed that way.

"You know princess...Someday, when you're about twenty-years old, you'll have to get married while going to college." My dad told me. "But daddy, where do princesses go to college, though?" I asked him with curiousity.

"Well, I don't know..." he replied, grinning.

"Do fairytales come true? Well, about the parts about finding the princess' Prince Charming?" I asked him another silly question. "No," he laughed, "sweetheart, well... It's not always about finding your own true love in the fairytales. What I think is, being able to make that dream of theirs come true." He smiled and I returned the smile, I think he was right! But unfortunately, my own true was to find my own Prince Charming, someday.

Then he had financial problems, he had to get a job to make more money to pay for the house. So he opened a a diner that served Ramen. He had called the diner, The Ichiraku Ramen Diner.

One night though, he told me all of a sudden, he wanted to finally get married. He said, "He was all alone." But why? Wasn't I enough company for him, already? Or maybe I was just a nuisance...

He kept pondering about that thought again, playing with his fingers. All of a sudden, this blonde-haired lady, walked by and her attention was caught by my dad's appearance, she purposely tripped; letting my dad break her fall, by catching her. "Are you okay?" he asked her. "Oh... oh..." She moaned, "y-you saved me... thank you!" He blushed, she was just acting it all out! But then unfortunately, that same lady came every single day to the Ichikaru and meeting my dad. Her name was Tsunade.

And he sort of liked her presence there with him, they both fell in love with each other and my dad have proposed to her. She responded with a yes to his proposal and their wedding was due in a one day. She had two girls too, one named Sakura, a pink haired girl with jade eyes and one named Ino, a blonde haired girl with sapphire eyes. They both acted very snobby and selfish, the time they had moved in our new house.

Tsunade, my new step-mother was able to help with my dad's financial problems. The diner had new workers, when I had moved in to work in at the diner to help pay off the debt, at age eleven.

After serving, a lot of Ramen, and it was time to close, daddy drove me home, and it was midnight again. Tsunade, Ino, and Sakura were out again, saying that they would return soon after midnight. Dad offered to tell me some fairytales until I fell asleep and I accepted his offer. He asked me what fairytale I wanted to hear and I responded, "Cinderella." He began to tell of the whole tall and before he could say the few last word, "The prince and princess lived ha-" There was rumble and shake. THERE WAS AN EARTHQUAKE! My snowglobe shook and fell on the floor, shattering.

"Wait here!" Daddy yelled and ran out. "No!" I yelled to him.

And that was it... I waited for him to come back in the room to tell me, "It's all right. It's all over now." He didn't come back and one hour had passed and Tsunade and my step-sisters arrived home, questioned what had happened. We searched for my dad, but couldn't find him anyway. He was... Gone.

I hope I didn't do too bad on the prologue. I remembered watching the movie, "A Cinderella story." An idea popped in my head for this story and here it is! Feel free to give suggestions, comments, or flames. I'll try getting chapter 1 out soon! For all the other chapter stories I wrote! Please Read and Review.

* * *

**  
Sasuke: They've already read.**

**Me: I know that!**

**Sasuke: Hn, great. I have to fall in love with ANOTHER girl in one of your lame stories?**

**Me: Yes. (Sweetly smiles)**

**Sasuke: Arrghh, fine! (sighs)**

**Me: Yaysies! You're so nice, Sasuke-sama.**

**Sasuke:... Am not.**

**Me: He's just thinking right now.**


	2. Chapter 1

**An OCinderella Story**

**Rating:** Teen

**Genre:** Romance, Drama, Humor, Fantasy.

**Pairing:** SasukexOC, AN: There will be other pairings too but you'll see.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own, A Cinderella Story! END OF CONVERSATION.

**Summary: **Pretty much like the movie: A Cinderella Story. Fantasyish. Kasumi was just a peasant-like girl who works at the Ichiraku Ramen Diner. She met someone who went to the same school as her online and he's a secret admire. There's more than 1,000 kids at the school. She also has two evil step-sisters who just plan to take over her life and ruin her, along with a step-mother. Will she find her prince and live happily ever after? Or just live a life as a Ramen-serving girl?

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_Kasumi's POV_

"KASUMI!" Tsunade screamed for vice-versa, "WHERE'S MY BREAKFAST?" I was fast asleep with my face laid down on the computer desk, "at least five more minutes..." I mumbled. "NOW!" Tsunade screamed again and got my attention and had woken me up. I got out of the chair as I exhausted rubbed my eyes, yawning as I walked downstairs and prepared breakfast for Tsunade.

Tsunade was outside in the pool back-yard, tanning with sunglasses on. Holding my grip on the tray with the breakfast I kicked open the back-yard door and headed my way to Tsunade, "here."

She sipped some of her orange juice, "Kasumi, right now I need you at the Ichiraku Diner, working a double-shift."

"But, Tsunade-san, what about school?" I asked. "I couldn't care less your education. I need my money. And call me Sama, I don't like San," she grinned while putting her sunglasses on, "You know that I'm of better importance than you." I turned around and just rolled my eyes and quickly turned back before she could notice.

"HEY! KASUMI! Where's my breakfast?" Sakura and Ino said in unison. They were taking swimming lessons with an instructor.

"Now girls, stroke!" He instructed. As they tried to stroke they got cramps, "AH!" Holding on to their sides they screamed in pain.

Tsunade nervously laughed and sweatdropped, "aren't they talented?"

"Yes, very." The instructor sarcastically replied. "Ino-pig, you're in the way!" Sakura complained and whined. "No, you are, Forehead-girl!" Ino insulted as she shoved Sakura's head into the water, trying to drown her. "No rough play, girls!" Tsunade said, trying to ignore them trying to murder each other. I looked at them, I sighed. Stuck with two crazy step-sisters and a step-mother.

"Kasumi, what are you still doing there?" Step-mother inquired, "get going!" I nodded my head in reply and just ran to the fence gate and jumped over.

"Wow, athelic..." Ino watched me as I ran off, while Sakura punched her. And a war began. The instructor sweatdropped.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I got to the diner, finally, on my bike, and went in, only to see Kurenai, again. "Kasumi, what are you doing? You know you're supposed to be at school."

"But Kurenai-san, Tsunade-sama-" I was cut off. "I couldn't care less what that banshee says! Your Otou-San right now would want you at school. I care more for your future education than the evil banshee's financial problems!" Jiraiya walked out and flipped the pages of his magazines, "it's true, she is a banshee!"

"Aw, not again, Jiraiya, are you looking at the Playboy Magazines, again?" Kurenai sighed. "T-these aren't mine! T-t-t... THEY'RE KAKASHI'S! YEAH, THAT'S IT!" He made up a quick excuse. Kurenai just sighed again and turned her head back to me as I nodded my head and went out the entrance and got on my bike again and rode to school.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I laid down my bike gently in the parking lot where all the other bikes and vehicles were put. "HEY! Sumi-chan!" It was Naruto calling and waving to me.

"Oh, konnichiwa, Naruto-kun!" I smiled at him. "You look tired... don't tell me, it's that _Obaa-Chan_ of yours again, right?" He asked. "Yup, you guessed it." I replied. "You're letting her control your life, c'mon! Don't let her do this to you!" He encouraged. "Thanks for the advice but I can't really stand up to her, I-" Another car drove in. Stepping out of the car, it was Temari, augh, Miss Popular. I grunted as she stepped out of the car and her boyfriend, Sasuke! He is really hot but really also a jerk. Introducing MISTER Popular. Four more people stepped out from the back of the car. Great, just, great! More of the popular people! Kiba, Neji, Tenten, and Hinata!

Kiba scrolled his eyes all around the parking lot and his eyes landed on me, "Hey, look! It's diner girl! Hey diner girl, get me some Pork Ramen. Oh, and some Dog-flavored Ramen for Akamaru here!" He teased as the others laughed. Sasuke just stared, he didn't really laugh.

"Come on..." Naruto urged me to just get to class and ignore the popular people.

* * *

**YAY! That was kind of fun to write! Anyways, I hope this story doesn't make you snore like the others one do.**

**Naruto: I'm the star! Oh yeah! (does victory dance)**

**Me: (raises an eyebrow) You're Cinderella? Sasuke's the prince.**

**Naruto: I'll give it to you then!**

**Me: (laughs triumphly)**

**Naruto: Read and Review! If you want. RAMEN!  
**

* * *

**  
**


	3. Chapter 2: My Secret Admirer

**An OCinderella Story**

**Rating: **Teen

**Genre: **Romance, Drama, Humor, Fantasy.

**Pairing: **SasukexOC, AN: There will be other pairings too but you'll see.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own, A Cinderella Story! END OF CONVERSATION. OR THIS SONG! It rightfully belongs to the owner.

**Summary: **Pretty much like the movie: A Cinderella Story. Fantasyish. Kasumi was just a peasant-like girl who works at the Ichiraku Ramen Diner. She met someone who went to the same school as her online and he's a secret admire. There's more than 1,000 kids at the school. She also has two evil step-sisters who just plan to take over her life and ruin her, along with a step-mother. Will she find her prince and live happily ever after? Or just live a life as a Ramen-serving girl?

* * *

**Chapter 2: My Secret Admirer**

_Not Kasumi's POV_

In school, the three wannabe popular girls; Temari, Tenten, and Hinata walked and stompled through the hallway, with their high-heels clicking with every step.

"TEMARI, HI!" Sakura and Ino stepped out from the crowd and cheerfully waved to her, hoping she'd give them a tip. Temari just waved back while continuing through the hall with her two friends, still their high-heels clicking.

"Okay, tell me again, why do we stand them?" Temari asked Tenten.

"Because, she gave you that shirt for you birthday." Tenten said in reply. Temari froze for one second and looked down at her shirt, "This? But she's got great taste, though!"

Hinata scoffed, "Seen the pink-haired girl's forehead? And the blondie looks piggish, don't you think?" They all just nodded and went on walking, with the annoying sounds of high-heels echoing through the hall while the students just chattered on. Kasumi and Naruto tried to squeeze through the hallaway and then outside, but just then Kasumi accidently bumped into Shikamaru. "Kasumi-san, you look pretty, today." Shikamaru complimented her as he checked on the headphones in his ears and he turned on the volume of his song louder with his I-Pod.

"Domo arigatou, Shikamaru-san." Kasumi smiled and just went on while Naruto followed.

"Kasumi-chan, you okay?" Naruto patted her shoulder. Kasumi jerked her head around and looked back at Shikamaru, pretending he was jamming with an electric guitar in the hallway as her mouth dropped. "He seriously needs help..." Naruto crossed his arms over his chest and muttered as he looked at Shikamaru in awe.

"At least he's happy, Naruto-kun." Kasumi just smiled, "but maybe sometimes it's better to just stay in your own fantasy world instead of reality. Well for me, of course." Then her cell phone started ringing and Kasumi reached into her pocket and answered.

"You know you should really change that annoying tone of your phone," Naruto persisted, "oh, and don't tell me, it's that guy again you met from the Konoha chatroom."

Kasumi reached in her pocket and took out her cell phone, it was saying she had a text message. "Hey, you're right about the fantasy thing. Well, for you." Naruto said again.

Kasumi smiled a little and started to laugh a little, "I gotta take this one, I'll see you later in class, Naruto-kun. Ja!" She walked off in a different direction of him, opening the text message and reading. "Oh, yeah! Ditch me for your secret admirer!" Naruto pouted and just sent a wave to her turned back as she walked away with the cell phone in hand, reading.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**I like to be around you**_

_**When you're not trying to be somebody**_

_**And I like to hang with you**_

_**Talk about whatever we talk about**_

_**Don't care where we go, what we do**_

_**Who you know, what you wear**_

_**If your hair is blue or purple or pink**_

Kasumi sat against a tree, replying to the text message from a person she had met over the Konoha Chatroom. It was someone from this school, but she wasn't sure who it was though. There were at least more 1,000 kids here at Konoha High School, right?

_AntiSocialAvenger- Well have you been? We haven't talked for what felt like an eternity._

_IBelieveInFairyTales- Ah, Mister Poetic, aren't you? We just talked last night and this morning. _Kasumi texted and smiled.

_**You don't have to be cool**_

_**Don't have to be smart**_

_**Don't need to know everything all the time**_

_**And so what if you're a little bit out of it**_

_**I don't care, I just wanna be your friend**_

_AntiSocialAvenger- I just can't get you out of my head. You're like a song I just love to listen and hear. What are you thinking right now?_

Kasumi bit her lower lip, gently and began to text reply, _No, you first._

_AntiSocialAvenger- I think Orochimaru-sensei, is too much into snakes. Even, his pet one._

Kasumi looked over the side and saw one of her sensei, Orochimaru, petting a snake as he cobbled over him and wrapped tightly around his neck, trying to choke him.

IBelieveInFairytales- _Anaconda? XD_

_**I like to go to the mall**_

_**And walk around with you**_

_**Laughing out loud**_

_**And you like to go up to people**_

_**And tell 'em your cousin is somebody famous**_

_**Don't care who we see, what they say**_

_**You and me will be okay**_

_**If we don't get caught by security**_

Kasumi then looked around the campus and saw four guys with cell phones, she was sure they were text messaging. "Could any of them be the one?" She asked herself. The phone beeped again, and there was a reply to her message!

_AntiSocialAvenger- I want to hear your voice, so much. I wish I could hear your voice right now, when can we meet?_

Again she bit her lip, but this time the grip and force was a little more powerful, when can they really meet?

_**You don't have to be cool**_

_**Don't have to be smart**_

_**Don't need to know everything all the time**_

_**And so what if you're a little bit out of it**_

_**I don't care, I just wanna be your friend**_

Then the bell rang, Kasumi picked up the booksack and walked to the library, she could be able to chat again with her secret admirer in school. A phone from someone sitting on the other side of the same tree Kasumi was sitting against, read her message in his head.

_IBelieveInFairyTales- Soon!_

Sasuke just closed his cell phone and sigh softly, he had really wanted to meet this girl in person.

_AntiSocialAvenger- How have you been?_

_**Don't have to be tough**_

_**Don't have to be cute**_

_**Don't need to know anything, anytime**_

_**And, so what if you're a little bit out of it**_

_**I don't care, I just wanna be your friend**_

_IBelieveInFairyTales- Bossy step-mothers and sisters. Sucked-up popular people, what more can I ask for? Say, ever felt like you just want to fit in? And everyone to like you?_

_AntiSocialAvenger_- _No. I don't actually care much about popularity, though. I'm much more of a loner wolf_.

_IBelieveInFairyTales- Do you have a girlfriend?_

_AntiSocialAvenger__-__Yeah, but she gets annoying. I just accepted to go out with her only because she kept on begging me. I also have a numerous amount of fangirls who chase me around almost all the time. It drives me insane._

_IBelieveInFairyTales- You're lucky!_

_AntiSocialAvenger_- _No. I'm not, I hate rabid fangirls. I just like a normal girl, who doesn't stalk me, or who doesn't act all preppy. Like you._

_IBeliveInFairyTales- Oh, you're just saying that!...Hey, do you... think we ever met before?_

_AntiSocialAvenger- Probably not, Konoha's High School has over one-thousand students here. Though, it can be fate or destiny._

_**You don't have to be cool**_

_**Don't have to be smart**_

_**Don't have to be tough**_

_**Don't have to be cute**_

_**Don't need to know everything all the time**_

_**Anything, anytime I just wanna be your friend**_

_IBelieveInFairyTales- Yeah, you're right. That really sums it all up, doesn't it?_

_AntiSocialAvenger_:- _Heh. I'm hoping you're a girl and not a guy, because if you are. I'll kick your ass._

_IBelieveInFairyTales- scoffs How rude! I am not a guy. XD_

_**I like to be around you**_

_**When you're not trying to be somebody**_

_IBelieveInFairyTales- You told your dad or mom about the new Konoha University College?_

_AntiSocialAvenger-__No, they haven't sent me my results yet. And so, I haven't be able to inform my father. I try so hard to be poetic and that might be my career._

_IBelieveInFairyTales- I can see that. Lone poems... yawn We've been talking for like almost 8 hours since school just started today. I think we need to turn in._

_AntiSocialAvenger-__A new record. But wait. before you get to sleep, I want to share this poem with you._

_Everynight I think of you,_

_I know it's true,_

_I'm love with you,_

_You aren't like the other girls,_

_In this ordinary world._

_I want to hold you tight,_

_with all my might,_

_and never let you go._

_So please, stay with me._

_IBelieveInFairyTales- So poetic and wondrous... I think it's time to get some sleep._

_AntiSocialAvenger- One last thing. Please meet me at the Masquerade Ball Dance. I'll be waiting for you, sweet dreams._

_IBelieveInFairyTales- You too, good night._**  
**

* * *

**If you didn't know who's the LC and LA were. IBelieveInFairyTales was Kasumi while AntiSocialAvenger was Sasuke. Isn't it really obvious? (sweatdrops)**

**Sakura: Dang it! Why couldn't I be Cinderella?**

**Ino: Forehead girl, I should've been Cinderella! I'm more meant for Sasuke than you!**

**Sakura: Not true, pig-face! (Another war starts, AGAIN)**

**Naruto: (clears throat and tries to practice his lines) And Sakura is the sun... the fiery burn... in my heart.**

**Ino and I: That's for you Sakura.**

**Sakura: (faints)**

**Ino: Read and Review. OPTIONAL!**

* * *

**  
**


End file.
